Many types of semiconductor devices may be manufactured using plasma-based etching techniques. For example, a plasma etching apparatus such as an inductively coupled plasma etching apparatus, a capacitively coupled plasma etching apparatus, a microwave plasma etching apparatus, etc., may generate plasma within a chamber to perform an etching process. However, new processes and techniques for minimizing damage to an underlying layer due to pattern miniaturization and controlling an etch profile may be required.